Granger Danger
by pumpkinpie2011
Summary: Betrayed and insulted by her own best friend, Hermione decided she had to show them just how hot and sexy she could really be. As she succeed, everything seemed perfect, until...   More summary inside! This is a highschool fiction.
1. Comparison

**SUMMARY:**

**Betrayed and insulted by her own best friend, Hermione decided she had to show them just how hot and sexy she could really be. As she succeed, everything seemed perfect, until Draco Malfoy, the school famous playboy (who's also Hermione's foe), claiming her for himself. Moreover, what's with Pansy Parkinson, the evil (ex) sexy goddess of the school being all so friendly to Hermione and wanted to be BFF? **

**This is a HIGHSCHOOL fic, not set in Hogwarts nor in the magical world. Every one is just a normal high school student, living in muggle world.**

**Rated M for mature audiences (mature languages and scenes)**

**Apologies for my grammar, cause I'm not an 'English first language' speaker. As, this is my very first fic, dont be so harsh on me, drop encouraging reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

_Comparison_

Every pair of eyes was on her. Her long silky blonde hair sways from left to right. Her face is like that of an angel. Yes, she is beautiful. Not just beautiful, but hot. Her cleavage was showing and it made all the guys in the cafeteria dropping their jaws and the way her toned hips swayed made them having perverted thoughts and aroused.

Not just her, there were her two followers walking alongside of her. The one on her left, Luna Lovegood and on the other side Lavender Brown. The three of them were very well known as goddess of the school, the evil type of goddess to be precise.

Luna Lovegood is the youngest of them all. She might be a little strange and somewhat of a psychic, but she's hot and that's what matters to the boys. On the other hand, Lavender Brown was very well known as the blabber mouth. Her father have share for the school and she could do whatever she likes, whenever she pleases to who ever she wants. But of course the boys liked her too, fortune and beauty included. They assumed, she got the biggest 'titties' among the plastics trio. What worst, these three were not just any pretty faces. They are considered as the worst female races God had ever created. At least Luna was too stupid and strange to be too mean, she didn't seem to care at all what Pansy or Lavender did or do, she just simply followed whatever the two ask her to do. Their evil mastermind had always been Pansy. Lavender had always been the group source of information, because she knew almost everything that happened in the entire school.

Hermione sneered at the sight of the three golden girls. What the heck do they think they are?

Don't get her wrong! She's not jealous. She was just simply…disgusted on why would those girls putting on that kind of clothing to school! Good Merlin, this is a place to study, not a place to sell one self!

"Why do they always have to wear those skimpy clothes? They are showing themselves too much, don't you guys agree with me?" Hermione asked as she dipped a spoon of mashed potato into her mouth.

There was no reply, it's like the two boys sitting with her in that very round table had been vanished into thin air.

She looked up at her two so called best friends, who had been ignoring her. The two were drooling over those three inappropriate chicks. "Harry? Ron?" she frowned as she tried getting their attention, but still no luck. She then pulled each of the boy's ears, hard enough to make them screamed in pain.

Gripping their reddened ear both yelled, "HERMIONE!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ron added.

"You two haven't been listening to me and you deserved it!" Hermione huffed. "I can't believe you two fell over heels for those…" she pointed her finger at Pansy and her group, "…those skanks!"

Harry and Ron growled in unison, "God, Hermione! You are just so jealous of them. They might be mean, but look at them!" Harry pointed out.

Ron nodded as he added, "You can't blame us 'Mione. We are teenage boys after all… High school teenage boys with raging hormones and that kind of stuff…" he eyed Pansy's hot physique from head to toe, "…is just our greatest fantasy!" he sighed.

"I'm not jealous and I'll never be! How could you wear something as uncomfortable as that when you come to school? I can't believe that hasn't been banned! And what I can't believe most is, you guys are pathetically aroused by the sight of that!" Hermione argued.

"Geez Hermione, what is your problem?" Harry sighed and again Ron nooded.

"Yeah…You always said the same thing, every single time you saw them passing you by. We know well, they did insult you, by calling you beaver or chipmunk or stuff, but there's no need for that 'Mione, really. You should take a chill pill for yourself."

"Oh My God, Ronald! Thats not the point! Why do you guys always have to defend them? What on earth is so good about them? They are nothing but a pack of mean girls! Look at what they wear! Inappropriate and unacceptable as high school students. They should be wearing proper clothes like I do." She pointed down on her red plain t-shirt and baggy jeans, including her white old running sneakers.

Both Harry and Ron was laughing in tears "Wow, 'Mione, No offence but, you could be very thick headed for a smart girl." Harry responded.

"Now you call me thick headed, huh? Are you even my friends now?"

"Cut the crap 'Mione, we had enough of your nagging! And just face it will you? You are so angry just because you are not as hot as them. You are a goody goody with no sense of style, even though you are the smartest girl in school, you didn't get as much attention as they did and you are obviously jealous. To top that, you are very controlling and bossy to almost everyone you know and that's just a turn off!" Ron snapped.

Hermione was furious. How dare her own best friends spat those harsh words on her and she swears she could feel her face was boiled with rage and anger. She could feel smoke coming out of her ears and her breath was going unsteady. "So, you are saying I have no sense of style huh? A goody goody you say? And couldn't get much attention? Controlling? Bossy?" she murmured angrily under her breath. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" she yelled at both of her ex-bestfriends as she got up of her chair and stomping her feet out of the cafeteria towards the ladies room.

"Err…Ron. I know what you just said to Hermione is true, but that is the harshest comment I'd ever heard anyone ever said to her. I bet she wouldn't take this well." Harry said.

"Nah… Don't worry, she'll be fine." Ron answered indifferently and took another bite on his cheese burger.

* * *

><p>She washed her face with cool water as soon as she got into the ladies room. She looked at herself in the huge mirror and panted heavily from running.<p>

True what Ronald said. She's not hot or sexy at all. But, she still has pretty face. Even so, guys still prefer a sexy girl with style, not a bossy old school pretty face with a smart brain.

That's it! All she has to do is to be like Pansy Parkinson, but a smart one, and she will definitely be able turn on for every male. Oh sure it angered her, when those two good for nothing ex best friends of hers said those kinds of things to her face, defending those skank hoes. Yet again, they might be true and she'll show them just how sexy and a turn on she can be. But God! She still couldn't take those harsh words Ron said to her. Tears started flowing down from her eyes across her cheek. How could her friends being so mean to her, this is so unfair! How could they! Then she decided. She has to show them, show everyone who's the boss and no one could stop her. All those uncomfortable skanky clothing, damn them all, she have to wear them, just to show people she's the boss.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as he looked around the class for his bushy haired friend.<p>

"Looks like Ms punctual is running late." Ron shrugged as he sat down next to Harry.

"She had never been late for class and today for the first time in her life she is and you are not worried at all?" Harry raised a brow.

Ron narrowed his eyes, "For God sake Harry..Chillax! She could take care of herself. No one would even dare to kidnap or attack her. She's the queen of lions."

Harry sighed in defeat. He had a feeling Hermione is crying her eyes out somewhere in this school.

It was fifteen minutes later, when Draco Malfoy saw the know-it-all Hermione Granger, walking into the classroom, late. Everytime he saw her, he just have this tingling urge to throw any kinds of insults on her "Well, well, well…If it's not Ms smarty pants, Hermione Granger, coming late to class. What a rare sight…eh, beaver?"

"Shut your filthy mouth Malfoy!" Hermione hissed as she settled herself on her seat, ignoring Harry and Ron.

Draco Malfoy, is the second human being in her school she hated to bones. All he does was bragged about himself, sleeping around with girls, pulling pranks and spitting insults. Draco Malfoy is a real snob and one of those guys who had been getting on Pansy Parkinson's pants. The two dated for months, until two weeks ago they broke up. According to rumors, that good for nothing Malfoy was caught by Parkinson making out with Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione has to admit, Draco is smart. His grades were just below her, which means he seconds her. He hated Hermione as much as she hated him. He hated Harry and Ron as well. He hates Harry for always been on top him in football and he hated Ron for being Harry's sidekick, and obviously that goes the same to Hermione. She tops him in every subjects and guess what, she was proud of herself, the way she made Draco Malfoy jealous. At least someone gets jealous of her.

Something hit Hermione's head and as she turned around, she saw Draco sticking out his tongue at her. She looked down on the floor, looking for the object he used to throw at her and there it was a ball of crumbled paper, how childish. She glared at the blonde boy, but decided to just ignore him and try not to be immature. Until second crumbled paper was thrown, then came the third one, then came the fourth, the fifth, the sixth… She had enough!

She got up of her chair and rose up her hand like she'd always do whenever she got an answer in her head, "Ms McGonagall! Mr Malfoy is being immature and childish. He had been throwing crumbled papers on me when I'm trying to concentrate on the lesson!"

The older female who was standing in front of the class frowned in annoyance at Draco. "Mr Malfoy! You'll have to sit for detention after school for your uncivilized behavior. Stop bothering Ms Granger or I'll have to extend your detention period for a week long."

Hermione giggled in satisfaction as she heard Draco's growl. She could feel his death glare, even without looking back at him. Who cares…what a jerk.

She was glad she wasn't in the same class with Parkinson. She would have to face another problem if she was. Draco Malfoy was more than enough for her to handle.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by sooner than Hermione thought. She had successfully avoided Harry and Ron and quickly went to the shopping mall after school and used up her saving for new clothing and make over. Tomorrow, everyone's going to see the new Hermione Granger. All the boys are going to fall all over hells for her, while the girls would eat their heart out of jealousy.<p> 


	2. Gorgeously Dangerous

**People, people, thanks for the reviews.**

**Trying very hard here to improve my grammar! :D **

**Chapter 2 is up and I hope you enjoy. Cheers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Gorgeously Dangerous_

Morning came and the classroom was already filled with noises.

Ron and Harry were discussing about football. While on the other hand, Draco and his gang were having fun discussing about 'stuff' to do on Saturday night. As usual Draco seated in front of Blaise, turning half of his upper body around to chat with Blaise and the rest of the gang. It was a bad thing since he didn't catch the wonderful thing that had just entered the room, while Draco was laughing, Blaise expression was suddenly changed into a shocking blank one, while Goyle and Crabbe was drooling, and some of the other boys in the class were whistling, "Merciful Jesus!" Blaise whimpered.

"Pardon? Since when did you become so religious?" Draco asked as he noticed how his mate's eyes were unmoving, definitely not looking at him, but somewhere in front of the classroom. His silver orbs decided to follow Blaise's brown ones as he began to asked, "What are y-" then struck halfway on his question, as soon as he caught the most overwhelming sight he'd ever seen.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There she stood the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his eyes on and the hottest one so far. Everything went slow as she moved and walked towards her desk. Her hips swayed swiftly from left to right. Her once brunette curly locks had been straightened. She wore a white body fit t-shirt, that showed her curves, followed by a super short denim skirt and a pair of hot red heels. She had make-up on and oh wow she looked absolutely gorgeous and delicious with that red lipstick on her lips. Hate to admit, she is the sexiest thing Draco had ever seen and God damn it, he's aroused, early in the morning by…

"Please tell me, that is not Hermione Granger I am seeing…" Draco said sheepishly, his eyes almost popped out of its frame by the sight he was looking at.

"Hey boys…" Hermione greeted Harry and Ron as she blinked her eyes on them.

The two of them shared the same expression Hermione had imagined they would put on once they saw her. They looked shocked and excited with raging hormones at the same time. Their eyes couldn't leave her body, especially her chest and ass area, scanning from head to toe.

"H-hey…H-hai…'Mione…Is this really you? Harry, am I dreaming?" Ron whimpered as he blinked his eyes several times, making sure his eyes wasn't deceiving him, then turned to look at Harry, waiting for an answer while his mouth was still wide open.

Harry shook his head, while his mind was playing tricks with him and couldn't find a word to say, until…

"Hey! Are you there?" Hermione waved her hands right in front of Harry's eyes.

"Bloody hell 'Mione, what happened to you?" Harry finally caught a word, his mind still trying to capture his sense.

"Cant you see for yourself? How dumb witted are you?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat on her chair.

To be very honest, she felt extremely happy that all attention was on her and she swears she could felt shivers running down her spines, as she felt Draco Malfoy's eyes on her. She turned her head towards where the blonde was seated, and she was right, he was definitely drooling over her and the look on his face was priceless. It's like, he had been cast on some spell by her and now he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Then it came through his mind, Draco Malfoy decided, he has to bed Hermione Granger no matter what and Hermione knew, just what that devil ferret was thinking just by the look on his face, smirking like he always do whenever he got something evil up in his head.

* * *

><p>Morning classes were over and it was lunch time. By that point, Hermione Granger, had been the hottest talk around the school. Never in her life had she ever been so satisfied. She loves all the attention, all the jealously from the female population and the drooling from the males, some were whistling and howling as she walked past through them.<p>

"Looking good, Granger… Looking good…" a bronze haired senior complimented as she walked.

"Why thank you Winter…" she blinked her eyes on him.

"I'd tap that…" she heard some other guys said.

"You are the hottest thing alive Granger!" the other yelled.

She couldn't help but to smile and smirked widely as she walked towards the cafeteria for lunch. Picking up her tray of foods, thinking, should she sit with Harry and Ron, she then saw Cormac McLaggen waving his hands calling out for her. "Granger!"

Hermione have to admit, she was very pleased to be called by one of the hottest guy in school. Cormac McLaggen is one of those top rated guys in Hogwarts High afterall, aside from Draco Malfoy that is. Only that McLaggen was on the basketball team and so much… nicer.

"Hey…" Hermione sat next to McLaggen.

The table was filled with basket team boys and they were all staring at Hermione with lust.

"Hey beautiful… What's with the sudden makeover?" Cormac asked as he scanned Hermione from the top of her head to her toes.

"I got bored and just trying new 'stuff'. Why? You don't like it?" Hermione teased.

"Well Mademoiselle, in fact, I love it!" Cormac took her right hand and cupped it.

Hermione blushed and until all of the sudden another hand grabbed her cupped hands.

"Get you filthy little mouth off of my woman's hand!" a familiar annoying voice demanded.

"Wow! Unexpected! Draco Malfoy? I thought you'd always despised Ms Granger." Cormac mocked.

"MALFOY? Get your hands off of me and I am not your woman!"

Draco tightened his grip as Hermione struggled getting out of his grip.

"Hermione Granger… You are mine and I am not going to let anyone touch you!" the blonde demanded.

"And since when did I become yours? Dream on Malfoy!" Hermione said then bit on Draco's hand that had gripped hers.

The pain made him screamed and yelled "BITCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For gripping me so tightly… 'and' for claiming me! Don't even think of getting your hands on my pants and just stay away from me, you jerk!"

Cormac stood up from his seat, glaring at Draco who wouldn't move from his spot, "You heard her. Now, could you move? You are distracting us." He growled at Draco.

Draco snorted, "Very well Granger. Remember this, Malfoy always gets what Malfoy wants! And you McLaggen… I suggest you watch your back.", he eyed both Hermione and Cormac, then walked away with anger and annoyance. Never in his life, was he ever been rejected by a girl. This was not a defeat and was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the library, trying to read and study for the History test that due in two weeks. Couldn't concentrate, she slammed the book closed, her mind was filled with Draco Malfoy's earlier behavior. She still couldn't believe, Draco Malfoy was actually claiming her for his. Did he forget who she is? He is definitely out of his minds and had gone mental. This man had been tormenting her ever since her first year at junior high, just because she's friends with Harry Potter and the smartest girl in school. Oh, boy, why does she even bother to even 'think' about Draco Malfoy, now, she is the one who had gone mental.<p>

"Hey, Hermione, Why didn't you sit with us at lunch?" Ron's asked.

"Hey…What are you two doing here in the library?" Hermione asked sarcastically as Harry and Ron sat next to her. This two were almost never seen together in the library. Ron hated the place, at least Harry doesn't really mind. Harry would come alone once in a while, but never together with Ron.

"We were looking all over for you. Are you still angry about yesterday?" Harry asked.

Hermione just shrugged, "How do you expect me to answer that?"

"And what's with sitting with McLaggen for lunch?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"What? Now I can't sit with anyone else other than you guys? Get a life you two!"

"Now I'm positive. You 'are' still angry at us." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah…We are sorry Hermione. We were wrong about you, you 'could be' hot so… can we be friends again?" Ron pleaded.

"Stop pleading and wipe that puppy eyes look off of your face! I know well you guys just wanted to stay friends with me again, because I'm so called 'sexy' now. Well, forget about it!" Hermione took her books and bags up, walking away from Ron and Harry.

"It's not like that!" the red head yelled, but Hermione still didn't look back.

"That's enough pal…She needed some time. If it weren't for you, being too harsh on her the day before."

Ron glared, "Hello mister…You said something to! But seriously, I think she really needs us now, as a friend 'and' her protector. Just look at her!" Ron pointed his fingers at Hermione. "She's like a raw meat being thrown into a cage of lions now. Did you see how McLaggen kissed her hand?"

"I saw that… Especially the look on Malfoy's face and he even claimed her in the public." Harry added.

"Exactly! She's apparently the hottest girl in school. She's smart, beautiful, sexy, hot, and worst of all, a virgin! Malfoy likes virgins…" Ron whimpered at his last sentence.

"Not just him actually…But, don't worry Ron. Hermione could protect herself. She's a grown up and she doesn't need us to be her protector all the time." Harry tapped the red head shoulders.

"Yeah, I hope you are right Harry. We could still look out for her… _secretly_." Ron grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes, " Whatever Ron…"


	3. Le Dress

**Apologies for the late update my readers. I had been very busy and was unable to write for a few months. But, not to worry, more chapter is coming and don't forget to dropped down awesome reviews.**

**Sorry for the grammar readers, and thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I appreciate them and I'm trying my best here to improve. ;)**

**I do not own 'Harry Potter'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Le Dress_

Lying on his green silk sheeted, expensive king sized bed, Draco Malfoy had his first insomnia and it was all Hermione Granger's fault. He couldn't believe he was rejected by the one and only the prudest…and currently the hottest girl in school. True, her face was very pretty and he'd noticed that, even before her huge transformation, especially her pair of big brown Bambi eyes, which he had been secretly infatuated with, ever since the first time he laid eyes on her. He tried his best to hate those inhumanly beautiful eyes, just because she's one of Potty's best friends and by how she had been annoyingly smart in every class except Physical Education. Oh, he hated the way she'd always raise her hand and correctly answered every question the teacher gave. He hated it when she congratulates Potter for winning his game. He hated her for being smarter than him. Talking about hating, insulting her had been a blast and fun, not to mention, it was his best chance looking into her pretty eyes. Well, damn the beaver, now he's so turned on by her sexy display.

It was her super short skirt, which Draco accused for giving him the picture of her firm buttocks and God, those tight top. It was a fucking t-shirt, and Draco blamed the t-shirt for being too tight, which showed her curves and her nice average sized chest. And, what about those red high heels? Well, what the hell, they all look hot on her with the addition of her latest hair style and not that bushy old one, she looked delicious.

Draco growled angrily as he frustratingly kicking his blanket on his bed until it fell on his carpeted room floor followed by his pillow. "Stupid Granger…" he hissed.

Come on… how could she be so blind? This is Draco Malfoy we were talking about. Draco Malfoy was filthy rich, his father was one of the richest man in the country, living in the biggest mansion in the area and Draco owned himself three cars, wore expensive attire to school everyday, for addition, he's one of the most good looking guy in school, except he wasn't as masculine as Ronald the Weasel was, not a football and basketball champion like Potty and McLaggen were, and not the smartest person in school either, well, at least he's the smartest _guy_ in school. Shame on Granger. Shame. Shame. Shame. Hermione Granger was officially branded as the first female who dared to embarrass Draco Malfoy, in front of the whole school and she is going to pay for messing with Draco Malfoy the unstoppable.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up this morning with a smile on her face. She felt like she was the happiest girl in the whole world after her big transformation the day before.<p>

As she made her way towards her bathroom, she danced and hummed the 'Syalala' song expressing her happiness. This is by far the happiest day of her life and not even her favorite romance novel could make her this happy.

The first thing she did as she got into her bathroom was examining and admiring herself in the mirror. She grinned at herself in the mirror as she noticed how her hair had become a bit messier than yesterday from after wake, she looked incredibly sexy with it. "Hello pretty lady…" she flirted with her own reflection and giggled to herself. Still with a huge grin on her face, she started stripping off her blue teddy bear print pajamas and stepped into the shower as she continue to sing.

She decided on a flowery summer dress today. Never in her life, had she ever worn such dress and she had to admit, she looked amazing in it, just like what the shop keeper had told her, on the day she bought it. The straps of her dress were tied up at the back of her neck and her dress itself was pretty classy and elegant.

Picking up her new school bag, she ran downstairs for breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who had been away for a week until last night was surprised and gasp in disbelief as they saw her daughter's appearance.

"Morning Mom, Dad!" she squealed as she excitedly ran towards her parents, giving them hugs and kisses.

"Wow honey! You looked so pretty!" Mrs. Granger said, cupping her daughter's face with her hands, "I can't believe you finally give in to my advice." She continued.

"Amazing! You looked beautiful. Don't tell me this is just a one day business." Mr. Granger added.

"I can assure you, this is no one day business." Hermione smiled.

Mr. Granger's face filled with question, what's with her daughter, being suddenly happiness, "So, what's with the sudden change of mind and the new style? Crush? Boyfriend?" he looked at her suspiciously, eager for answer so as his wife.

"Oh dad… I just need a change. I'm bored with the old me and I should have listen to mom's advice sooner." Hermione answered, not completely honest. She doesn't want her parents to worry about her current relationship with Ron and Harry, followed by another reason, which was to avoid being lectured for being stubborn. "And no, there's no crush, no boyfriend."

sighed in relieved, "Good.."

"Sam! How could you?" Mrs. Granger scowled.

"What?"

"I've been waiting for the day when our dear daughter will finally get herself a boyfriend! How could you said 'good' when there's none."

Hermione rolled her eyes, _'Here we go again…'_ she said to herself.

"She's too young to have one!" Mr. Granger bickered back.

"Okay Dad, Mom, stop the nonsense. I'm going to be late to school if I stand here any longer. Plus, I'm starving."

* * *

><p>"What in Lucifer's name are you looking at Weasel bee?" Draco hissed.<p>

Ron's face grew red as soon as he heard his insulting nick name came out from the school bully's mouth. "I recommend you shut the fuck up and stay away from our Hermione!"

"Our Hermione? By that you mean Potter's and yours? That's pathetic! I thought she's no longer friends of you two pathetic living scum. Pity Weasel, pity, and the same goes to you, Pothead!"

With that Ron raised from his seat and attacked Draco, which made Draco fell from his seat as Ron throw a hard punch to the blonde's right jaw.

"RON!" Harry and Neville pulled their angry red headed friend away from Draco, who was now smirking evilly, wiping his blood away as Blaise helped him up.

"You are sending yourself to detention!" Harry yelled as he and Neville hold on to angry Ron who was trying to free himself from their grip.

"Let go of me Harry! I'll give him another blow!" Ron shouted as he still struggling hard to get out.

"So, it's true what I've heard this morning…" Draco smirked arrogantly, "Now that's a reason to call Granger 'smart'." He finished and began to laugh.

"Bugger off Malfoy! Hermione is too smart for the likes of you and she's also smart enough to not getting laid by you, you filthy little ferret." Harry mortified calmly.

"Yo-"

"Hermione…Where did you get that dress?" a female voice asked and it was then, Draco move his sight from Potter to Granger, who has just arrived.

It was the sight of Hermione Granger that silenced Draco in the matter of seconds. That moment, everything around him seemed to go slow and worst of all, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.


End file.
